


The Donation

by Rachrar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Gangbang, Genji thinks it's hot, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Zenyatta gets all the dicks, bukkake too i guess, just so much dick, robo dick, robo puss, there's a lotta cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Zenyatta was glad to leave the temple. While it was lovely and the calm was soothing, sometimes he just felt an itch to return to his roots; a former sexbot. Many of the omnics had no sexual drive, nor did they need one, and most of the human monks practiced celibacy to better focus on their path to the Iris, but that left Zenyatta entirely unsatisfied. This was going to be a good opportunity.





	

There were many things one could not acquire in the Nepalese temple the Shambali monks called their home. Food, for the human monks being chief among them, along with other assorted bits and ends. A doctor and a mechanist willing to work on living omnics, too was hard to come by. However, money was scarce and hard to come by when you spent your entire life in the mountains, too high for any reasonable human to call home, not to mention the lack of physical creations to sell or otherwise barter with.

So sometimes, there was a contingent of monks sent out to gather alms in the closest city. Zenyatta and Genji led the group, but upon arrival, they dispersed to better gather the greatest amount. Zenyatta held no fear for his brothers; they were all linked together so any distress would be quickly resolved, and no human went without pairing with a omnic for safety’s sake. The city was fairly pro-omnic, but it was better to be safe than sorry. The only human to separate was Genji, but Zenyatta knew he could hold his own better than nearly any of them, so there was no worry.

Zenyatta was glad to leave the temple. While it was lovely and the calm was soothing, sometimes he just felt an _itch_ to return to his roots; a former sexbot. Many of the omnics had no sexual drive, nor did they need one, and most of the human monks practiced celibacy to better focus on their path to the Iris, but that left Zenyatta entirely unsatisfied. This was going to be a good opportunity. He planned on finding someone to spend the night with, but first, he needed to collect for the temple.

It was a slow day, and Zenyatta spent hours collecting pennies from people unable to give more, and a few dollars here and there from those with money to spare. Near the end of the day, though, a better opportunity presented itself in the form of a young man.

He stood before Zenyatta’s peaceful hovering, grinning broadly. “So, uh, you’re one of those monks, right?”

Zenyatta inclined his head. “Yes, I am. Could you spare some change for our needs? There is no shame if you cannot.”

“Haa…” The man rubbed the back of his neck, a little nervous. Zenyatta felt a tightness in the man’s soul, something hidden. “Right, so… I’ll donate $1,000, but we gotta go by my house to pick it up. Sound good?”

Zenyatta folded his hands together at his waist, raising himself a bit to be closer to eye level. “Lead on.”

The man blinked, surprised that it worked so well, but didn’t let the opportunity pass him by. This seemed sketchy, but Zenyatta followed dutifully to the hidden corner of the city, a dark alley, that, while clean, was far from anyone who could hear, should anything go wrong. The man stopped there, his anxiety ratcheting up.

“This is not a home,” Zenyatta pointed out, though he was not afraid. He may look easy to harm, but he was far from weak, regardless of what Genji thought. He had to save himself more than once before he went to Nepal, and if this turned violent, he had no doubt he could keep himself safe.

“Ah, no.” The man struggled to find the words he was looking for, fidgeting, before finally just bursting out, “You’re a pleasurebot model, aren’t you?”

Zenyatta was taken by surprise. He had removed most of the associated items, but, yes, he was. An older one, to be sure, but his programming was deep and undeletable, even if he had wanted to. He had made peace with his origins, and embraced them fully every once in a while. This was shaping up to be one of those times. Good. He felt pent up anyway.

“I am.” Zenyatta didn’t speak further, letting the man fight with himself to find what to say in hopes of not offending the monk. A few long seconds passed before Zenyatta took mercy on his awkward advances. “I am not celibate, if that is what you are asking. But neither am I one to take payment for sexual encounters. If you truly wish to donate, it will be separate from our activities.”

The agreement made the man perk up. “Oh! Great! I’m-- yeah, that’s no problem! My friends and I have money saved up, and they’ve never seen a-- an omnic like you,” He sputtered. “I was hoping-- I mean, if you didn’t mind-- they kind of wanted to-- experience something new?”

Zenyatta lowered his legs to the ground, resting his weight on his feet once more. “I am willing, but my time is rather short.” He stretched out his limbs, making sure they were at full capacity, and ran a small diagnostics on his sexual programming and enhancements. It all came up green. “If I am honest, I have been rather… Hmm. Lonely. Let us go to an actual home, however. I prefer to think that you are worth more than a quick tryst in an alleyway.”

Flattered, the man flushed red. “Alright! My friends are, uhm, they’re at my actual house, and it isn’t too far.” Zenyatta made a motion for him to lead, and once more, they walked forward, though this time, the man had a goal in mind.

The home was small, but cozy. The man opened the door calling in to his friends. Zenyatta entered as well, raising a hand in greeting. The man gathered his friends (five of them, Zenyatta noted), and they stood before Zenyatta with vaguely uncomfortable and guilty expressions. Zenyatta sighed to himself. They were so nervous of offending him, but more than one had an excited bulge in their trousers.

“Don’t hesitate on my account. I _was_ made to take cocks, after all.” The vulgarity made one laugh, and the tension faded. Too much to focus on at once, and within a few moments, Zenyatta was surrounded on all sides with dicks, most perking up under his gaze.

“What a beautiful buffet I see before me,” Zenyatta purred, taking two in hand and stroking. “Now… which of you is bravest to pleasure me in return?”

The man that tracked Zenyatta down puffed up with pride. Before he could speak, Zenyatta let go of the previous cocks, reaching to lower his own pants. His upper half had been mostly stripped down to the wiring to keep a more modest appearance, but his lower half was nearly the same as the day he was created. A thick ass that begged for a few slaps, and some panels clearly covering the necessary equipment.

“Press the clasp between my legs.” Zenyatta commanded gently, returning to stroke at the offered dicks. With shaking hands, the man did as he was told, gasping at the revealed pussy, already slick and puffy from interest. “There is another in front. Do the same.” A few more clicks and his own member sprang forth, proudly rising.

The fourth man knelt before Zenyatta, looking almost worshipful as he ran this thumbs over Zenyatta’s lips. The omnic gave a soft moan of encouragement. It was all he needed before diving in with his mouth, lapping and sucking at the accompanying clit just below the cock.

Zenyatta honestly hadn’t expected that, a louder and more honest groan escaping, speeding up his hands. “I missed this so very much,” he admitted, as though it was a naughty confession. All of the men hung to his words, and Zenyatta understood their fetish a bit more. So be it.

“I was so empty,” he purred, fingers teasing along the shafts, long enough to rub against the balls at the base, moving easily with their jerks. “I could certainly use something to fill me up…”

The man at his cunt lost his breath, pushing in his fingers to tease. Zenyatta didn’t bother hiding his rocking hips, returning to float to make it easier on all parties involved. “Come on now. Fuck me like you mean it. I want to feel your cock throb inside of me, thick and heavy.”

The man didn’t bother waiting a moment more, sinking in. He adjusted Zenyatta to be floating on his back, and Zenyatta felt a small rush of affection. It was certainly kinder to see who was inside of him, though there was no facial expression to accompany it. One man pulled away, grabbing at his pockets before finding lubricant.

Zenyatta glanced over, curious, but when the man reached between his cheeks, Zenyatta understood. “Please, allow me.” He held out his hand. Lube was squirted messily on his fingers, and he handily picked the man up to rest on his hips, not lowering a single centimeter from the weight.

The man rutted against him as Zenyatta opened him slowly, crooning out praises until he was nearly crying from need. Zenyatta lifted the man, lowering him slowly on his cock. The two moaned in tandem at the feeling, and Zenyatta felt himself sink back into old habits.

“You are so tight, so good to me.” He rubbed at the man’s hips soothingly until he began to ride properly. “You.” Zenyatta pointed to one of the men who hadn’t yet touched him. “Lay on the couch over there.”

The man scrambled to obey, jerking his cock with short, impatient motions. Holding the man riding him carefully, Zenyatta casually floated over to the couch, hovering just above the man. He rocked up, making the man above moan loudly. “Now.. Must I ride you, or will you take me now?”

He was fucked immediately, a thick, stout cock thrusting inside. Zenyatta moaned, static at the very edge of his voice. The couch was in the middle of the room, so the remaining three crowded around Zenyatta, and he felt something akin to relief at finally getting what he desired. Cocks in hand, being fucked roughly while another was riding him-- this was closest to pure thoughtlessness he had felt outside of meditation, just comfort and excitement. He squeezed on the man inside just to hear him groan.

One of the men in his hands shook for a moment, hips thrusting jerkily before spilling on Zenyatta, cum splattering on his chest. “Sorry-- I’ll--”

“No, no,” Zenyatta was quick to interrupt. “I want you to spill on me. Cover me with your cum, make me drip with it until I cannot take anymore.”

The final dams broke and each man was out for himself at that point, jostling him about to better please themselves. With each jerk Zenyatta cried out, getting louder and louder. This was perfect, so good--

“Fuck, I’m gonna fill you like a whore,” One muttered.

“Slut. You’re going to be begging for more.”

“You’re such an easy fuck. I bet you could take two of us in your cunt.” Zenyatta shuddered, and the man picked up on it, grinning. A few adjustments later, and a man was on his knees on the couch, pressing in alongside his friend.

“Yes- yes-- more!” Zenyatta ground against the dicks spreading him wide. “You’re so thick-- so much--”

His legs were spread wider to make it easier, and then he was full-- so full. They were just right, so wide inside of him and pressing against every little node within until he was a babbling mess of begging. “Don’t stop-- like that, yes! Harder!” His voice dissolved into static from the pleasure as he screamed.

The door to the home slammed open, Genji with blade in hand ready to defend his master’s honor. All of the men froze immediately. Zenyatta whined, squirming in place. “Please-- please don’t stop!”

Genji lowered his sword in shock. “Master?”

“Oh, Genji, my sparrow!” Zenyatta clawed at the ass of the man on top of him. “Do not-- stop them-- I was so--”

Genji swallowed, looking away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Master, I’ll leave you to--”

Zenyatta cried out a noise that may have been Genji’s name among the tearing of his voice, a hand making pathetic little grabby motions towards his pupil. “Genji, Genji, _please!_ ”

He pulsed tight, and one of the men couldn’t hold himself in any longer, pulling out just to spray his cum over Zenyatta. The one on top was quick to follow, scrabbling at Zenyatta’s chest for balance as he rose out his orgasm, shivering at the feeling. The others followed quickly after, jerking out and away to better cover his face in their releases. In a matter of only a few minutes, Zenyatta was dripping cum from most of his body, whining and whimpering at the loss of the cocks that had filled him so well.

Genji was there a moment later, a hand cradling Zenyatta. “Master, I-- May I--?” His fingers hovered over Zenyatta’s soaking pussy, wanting so badly to spread inside and feel the monk around him.

_“Please!”_ Zenyatta pleaded. The other men retreated to the second room, letting Zenyatta have  his moment while they gathered their money and left the two alone.

Genji fumbled with his own panels, gasping when his cock was freed. He was quick to enter Zenyatta, hunched over the monk and pounding fast and hard. Zenyatta scratched at Genji’s back, his voice mere static at this point. Genji pulled back for a moment, ignoring Zenyatta’s pleas of “no no no please Genji!” to shove his master’s legs up, bending him in half before jackhammering in again.

“I thought about this for so long, Master-- Of spiriting you away and pinning you down,” Genji prattled on, spurred on by Zenyatta’s emphatic nods. “Taking you on the steps of the temple, where anyone could see that you were _mine_ , marking you with scratches, making you scream until your voice gave out--”

Genji grasped at Zenyatta’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, knowing he was not going to last long now that he finally got what he desired. “Master!”

Zenyatta’s voice cracked a few times before he willed it into submission. “My _name,_ Genji, _my name!”_

“Zenyatta!” Genji tightened his grip just under the glans and Zenyatta seized up, his cunt a vice around Genji’s cock, pulsing, trying to get him to the edge that Zenyatta balanced on so precariously.

“Oh fuck--” Genji’s words became a high whine. He couldn’t hold back too long either, and he was about fit to burst, anything else and he was going to explode--

“I want to feel-- feel you come inside me, Genji!” Zenyatta managed between squeals of reverb, and it was enough. Genji locked up, hips moving in short little circles as he climaxed inside of Zenyatta. Zenyatta wrapped his legs around Genji’s wait, refusing to let go and basking in the heat pouring inside. He squirted his own finish from his cock and from his pussy, leaving thick fluid dripping down Genji’s legs, but neither of them cared in the least.

Genji’s breath was rough, but he leaned forward to press his forehead against his master’s, trying to catch a full breath. Zenyatta slowly lowered Genji’s legs with a satisfied purr, fingers sliding under Genji’s to intertwine. “That was perfect, my sparrow.”

Genji laughed weakly. “Considering how many people I’ve slept with, I should hope it was good.”

Zenyatta gave Genji a swift, but soft, thwack to his head. “Don’t speak ill of yourself. Your path has led you here to today, and without it, you would not be going soft inside of my cunt.” Genji swallowed harshly, his cock giving a tired twitch before giving up the ghost and going flaccid.

“I never knew you were so crude.”

Zenyatta tilted his head in the motion Genji knew to be a smile. “There is quite a lot you do not know about me.” They relaxed together for a few minutes, coming back to themselves as Zenyatta dropped into the couch cushions.

The young man that began this entire experience peeked into the room, coughing to catch attention. “So, uhm. I have some cloths to clean, and our donation whenever you’re, uh, ready.”

Zenyatta tapped Genji’s side. “That would be our cue to leave. Up, up.” Genji snorted, but did as he was told, getting said clothes and lovingly cleaning each drop from Zenyatta until he was practically gleaming like he had been polished.

Zenyatta walked over to the man, speaking quietly before receiving a small bag. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving thanks, then headed back to Genji. “Time to go home.”

Genji eyed the bag uncomfortably as they began to walk away. “You didn’t… sell yourself, did you?”

Zenyatta shook his head, laughing. “Now, what would give you that idea?”

“Well, I mean, I did walk into a gangbang thinking you were being hurt, soooooo…” Genji shrugged pointedly.

“Hush. It was a donation. They were merely curious as they recognized my model.”

“What is your model?” Genji asked. Did omnics have models? Was it like race for humans? Or was it more important?

“Pleasurebot,” Zenyatta answered mildly.

Genji nearly stopped in the middle of the road, avoiding a car by only the grace of his enhancements. A pleasurebot… He wondered how many different skills and settings Zenyatta had.


End file.
